


Harry's Family

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Forced Abortion, HP: EWE, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to give Harry a happy life with a loving family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to JadedEpiphany's "The Quote Competition" on HPFC (on FF.net)
> 
> The quote I had to put on my story was "You look pretty/prettier when you smile."
> 
> I wrote this using my smartphone, sorry for mistakes you might find (the app's corrector I use isn't very good AND English isn't my first language).

When Harry told Ginny that they should have named their first son Harry she thought it was odd. He loved his parents' memories so much, and he wasn't at all the kind of person that would like to name his son after him. It was, definitely, odd.

Sometimes Harry would stare at James for so long, and with such fierceness that it disturbed Ginny. It was like he wanted something from the child. When Harry saw Ginny staring, though, he would just give that breathtaking smile of his and all worries she had would be put in a corner of her mind.

Things got really bad, however, when James was almost two years old. Harry came back home from a meeting with Ron and Hermione in a foul mood, swearing and with his magic lashing out in the air. When Ginny asked what had happened, Harry told her that he had caught Ron and Draco Malfoy plotting against his and his family's lives.

Ginny did not believe that, not even for a second... But for Harry's and James' sakes she asked Ron to stay away from their home for some weeks, to give some time to sort that matter out.

And then, a week after that, Harry decided that they would move to Godric's Hollow. He took the task of rebuilding the place, and talked with everyone that might have known the house while his parents lived there. He passed hours talking with Hagrid, McGonagall, and sickly long times watching Snape's memories, trying to know exactly how the house was before that Halloween.

She should have known that something definitely wasn't right, but she chose to believe that it was only Harry wanting to reconcile with his past.

Two months after they moved to Godric's Hollow, Ginny found out that she was pregnant again. When she told Harry, he didn't look happy... He actually seemed displeased by the news.

On the next afternoon, though, Harry was all sweet and apologetic. He even brought her a box of chocolates. She felt relieved and thought that his cold reaction yesterday was just because of the shock.

"Gods, I missed this," he said, brushing his fingers over her lips. "You look prettier when you smile, Lily."

Ginny's smile fell out of place right then, and her breath was caught on her throat.

"Wh-What did you say?" she stuttered, and felt, then a sharp pain on her abdomen. Harry looked at the chocolates and a sinister, yet sad smile was born on his lips. "Harry, what did you do?"

"James!" he shouted and punched the table. "Why are you calling me Harry, love? Harry's our son."

Ginny stood up abruptly and took steps to be away from Harry. She felt something hot running down her legs and shook her head in denial. "Harry?" she asked hoarsely with tears pouring from her eyes when she looked at he blood on the floor

"Harry needs us, we shouldn't starve him of our love. We can't have another child... He needs us," he said.

Ginny swallowed hard and reached for a knife on the sink. They usually didn't have their wands with them, since the wards around the house were very strong.

"Stay away from me, please," she said, holding the knife tightly, and walking upstairs. She needed to take James and get away from there. Ginny didn't know what else the abortion potion Harry had given her would cause, but she needed to get out.

She ran to James' room and took him on her arms. Her next stop would be her and Harry's room, to take both of their wands. She was exiting James room when Harry appeared.

"What are you doing?" he asked visibly enraged. "Where are you taking Harry?"

Thanking Merlin that he hadn't taken his wand, Ginny drew the knife and told Harry to stay out of her way. He didn't get out of her way, though.

"I won't let you take him away from me... I don't even know why you want this. He needs us, a family!"

He advanced, and she hold the knife against his chest. "Harry, please, stop this... Please."

She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been of Voldemort, of Death Eaters... She felt even worse than when she thought Harry was dead. It  _was_  worse, because it was Harry doing that, and it was unpredictable.

"Harry step back, please."

"Harry's on your arms, darling."

"Harry step back, please..." she sobbed. "I don't wanna hurt you. You need help, Harry... You are not yourself right now."

But Harry only advanced more, and tried to take James from Ginny's arms. She tried to run to their room, but he held her arm with a strong grip.

"Let me go, Harry!" she shouted, holding the child with one arm and the knife with the other. "Let. Me. Go! You need help, you have to let me go."

"No! You want to take him away from me!"

He advanced one last time, but then they both fell on the floor, James cried out loud. Harry's eyes darkened, and his breath hitched for a moment, and then it became shallow. Ginny's hands were trembling, and then she saw the knife carved on Harry's chest, right through his heart.

She rolled him on the side and sat up on the floor, taking James on her arms, making sure that he wasn't hurt. It didn't cross her mind on that moment that she might have save Harry... Perhaps healing spells... She just froze in place.

He pulled the knife and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Harry will be so sad," He said quietly. There was so much blood staining his shirt and she still couldn't move. "He needed a family. He'll grow up and he will not have his dad," he spoke quietly.

"He won't, I promise." she said with a shaking voice. "He will have me, I swear. I will never stop loving Harry."

"That's good." he answered feebly, and then he closed his eyelids fell, closing his beautiful eyes forever.

"I swear I won't stop loving you, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> HP/GW is the second pairing I hate the most (the other one isn't canon, thankfully), but for dark fics I can tolerate it, and the thing that both Ginny and Lily had red hair was something that convinced myself to write this pairing.
> 
> I don't think Harry would be perfectly normal after the war, given all that he was forced to live through. Not that I think that he would be this insane, though, but I hardly can write post DH stories with a sane Harry...


End file.
